Letting Go of Gravity
by GoldenDiscord
Summary: Elsa meets Elphaba and the two "witches" decided to join forces against the world. Both Arrendell and Oz are terrified of what the two are capable of together and want them both dead. Can the magic and love/friendship of the two misfits triumph over the cruelty of the world?
1. A Million Miles Away

Elsa trudged up the snow-covered mouton. How could she have let this happen? She had tried so hard to keep the power under control. But she lost it for a split second and had paid the price for it. She was never meant to be queen, that was obvious now. She wasn't meant to be anything.

Once she reached the top of the mountain, she turned to look at the rest of the world. It stood frozen under a fresh blanket of snow. _Some summer,_ Elsa thought. She liked the cold better, though. Heat was far too intense for her. Elsa sat down in the snow. Though she had tried to fight it before, she couldn't stop herself from crying. Crying was a painful experience for Elsa. The tears would turn solid and the ice felt like it was cutting her face open. But the pain didn't mater anymore. She deserved it. She ruined everything. No one could ever forgive her.

Elsa had a swooshing sound. She thought it was her imagination playing tricks on her so she resumed crying. After a couple more occurrences of the noise, she knew it wasn't just in her head and slowly lifted her head. The black and green stood out from the white, glittering snow. Elsa rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She was shocked to discover she wasn't. There was a mass of green and black hurdling towards her. Elsa squinted to get a better look at this person. It was a green person. Elsa shook her head. People weren't green! That was impossible! But at the moment she found herself more concerned to get out of the supposed green persons way when it landed. Elsa hid behind a bolder. She heard someone-a woman by the sound of it- scream and grunt as she heard what sounding like tumbling. Elsa chanced a look at whatever had landed on the mountain. She couldn't believe that this person was green. The green woman picked her self off the ground and dusted off the snow. Once she was fully standing her eyes seemed to be searching for something.

"Where is that damn broom? Ah, there it is!"" The woman said as she went to retrieve a broom.

Elsa became confused. _Broom? What use does she have for a broom here? _The broom was very burnt and it looked awful. Elsa was very perplexed by this green woman.

It was strange how, once you got past her complection, she was actually very attractive. Or at least she was in Elsa's opinion. Elsa felt her cheeks heat up.

The green woman looked around the mountain top. "Well it's no use in hiding. I know you're here." The woman said. She directed her attention to the boulder Elsa was hiding behind.

Elsa felt her heart pounding. The woman was talking to her. _What are you so afraid of, Elsa?_ The Queen asked herself, _If she means you harm you could..use your ice powers._ Elsa had never wanted to use her power to hurt anyone. But seeing as it would be self defense, she could do it.

Elsa stood tall, trying to look more confident then she actually was, and stepped away from the bolder. The women stood there for a moment, examining each other. The green woman wore a black dress which had been torn badly. The green woman seems to be offended by Elsa's appearance.

"You're a princess." The woman sneered.

Elsa was stunned she had figured that out. Was she some kind of witch? Then Elsa remembered her crown. She took it off her head.

"I _was _a princess. I should have been made queen today." Elsa explained as she ran her fingers over the patterns of her crown.

"What did you come up here to enjoy the scenery?" The woman asked coldly.

Elsa laughed. "No, I was the one who caused the snow. I have the power to control ice and snow and I really messed up." Elsa answered.

"I thought it was strange to see snow in summer. Might i ask, where in Oz I am?" The woman asked.

"Arrendel." the queen answered.

The green woman had a look of confusion for a moment which was taken over for by a sigh of relief.

"Out of Oz at last!" She exclaimed happily.

"I'm sorry, Oz?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, it's no matter what Oz is; we aren't there. But if you must know, it is the land I came from." The woman answered.

Elsa nodded. She must have traveled far. The Queen had never heard of 'Oz' before. "So why did you come here?" Elsa asked curiously.

"I am supposed to be dead. But it's awfully hard to pull of being dead when your alive. Besides, I wanted to start a new life." The woman answered. "And what about you, Miss Princess of Arrendel, why have you abandoned your kingdom for this God forsaken mountain? Unless of course this mountain is your kingdom."

"I told you, I messed up and now everyone wishes I were dead." Elsa answered.

"So I guess we're both running away to start new/." The woman said.

"Indeed." Elsa responded. "You know I wouldn't mind some company."

The green woman laughed. "You say that now. But if you wish my company I guess I shall give it. For what it's worth, my name's Elphaba." She held out her hand. Elsa shook it.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Elphaba. I'm Elsa."

**And that's the end of chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it. If you want more of it please leave me a review. Even if you don't want it to continue please review XD But thanks for reading!**


	2. No One Mourns The Wicked

**Sorry I took so long to update this. I've been juggling three stories at the same time. And I've got a limited time on the interwebs a day. But anyway I hope it was well worth the wait. **

They took refuge in a cave that night. Elphaba made a fire with her hands, something Elsa was silently impressed of. She did find the chanting the witch did a little odd. But she figured it was best not to judge. Besides she wasn't exactly the best candidate to be the one _giving _the criticism.

For dinner they had apples that Elphaba had brought from Oz. They tasted different from the ones in Arrendel. They were tart when you first bit into it then it got sweet. Elsa thought they were delicious.

Elphaba was strangely interesting and so was her story. It was almost as if she didn't care that the entire world was against her. But her bitter attitude suggested a different story. Both of the girls were kind of awkward when it came to conversation. People didn't want to talk to girls like them. But Elsa was trying to break the ice and get to know this witch better. But Elphaba wasn't very eager to share her tale. All she really offered was how she learned magic.

"I found this book filled with an ancient language not many could speak. But somehow I could read it. Understanding it is a completely other story, but I can read them easily." She explained. She took a large book out of the bag she had brought. Elsa was astonished about how large it was. It was thicker then any other book she'd ever laid eyes on. And she had encountered plenty of books in her days.

"May I look at it?" Elsa asked curiously.

She expected Elphaba to sneer, make some rude witty comment, and hid the book from sight. She was surprised when the green woman handed it to her.

"Just be careful. It's very old." Elphaba warned.

Elsa bit her lip. She was pretty good at unitentionally destroying things and didn't want to take chances. Elphaba would kill her and she would never forgive herself.

"Um, you know what, I changed my mind, I don't need to see it. I change my mind." Elsa said as she fumbling with her sleeve. She didn't want to risk ruining this book. Elphaba would kill her. She would never forgive herself.

Elphaba gave a confused look. Then she carefully placed the bag back in the bag it came from.

The fire was burning out quicker then it normally would. Surrounded by all the ice it wasn't much of a surprise. Elphaba was dead tired from her journey and wanted only to sleep. They both used their capes as blankets. Elsa didn't need one, of course, but she liked wearing one. It made her feel somewhat normal.

Elsa offered to make her a pillow of ice/snow but Elphaba quickly turned it down.

"Ice melts." She responded, more to herself then to Elsa. Elsa thought she heard the witches voice trembling.

"Unfortunately this ice doesn't." Elsa muttered.

* * *

The next day Elsa woke up at the crack of down. She hadn't gotten much sleep. When the guilty thoughts weren't alit in her mind the aching of her bones was. Maybe the next night she could make a bed. Elsa stretched her sore muscles. As she glanced around the cave she noticed she was alone. Elphaba's hat was the only thing she left behind. Elsa took a sigh of relief. She hadn't left for good. Somehow Elsa was scared of the thought of the with leaving. Elsa wasn't sure if this was because she didn't wan to be alone or if she actually enjoyed the green woman's company. She didn't spend much time dwelling on the subject.

Elsa strolled outside the cave. The sun made the snow glisten. It was painful to look at. Elsa found Elphaba sitting on a rock, talking to a bird. She kept saying "speak" to it. Elsa stood there for a second, watching the witch. After a minute or so, ElphaBa noticed her.

"Back in Oz animals could speak. Well some of them. But most of them have lost that ability." Elphaba explained, "In the past I've been successful with getting animals to learn to speak. It seems to be mlre of a challenge here."

The bird she was recently talking to jumped up and flew away.

After breakfast, which was made up of the apples Elphie had brought, they continued on their journey. Neither of them had a clue where they were going or what they were looking for. They'd know once they found it.

* * *

Arrendale was in utter chaos. Without a ruler they were all lost. And they certainly didn't consider Elsa their QUeen. She was now their enemy. There was talk going around that a mob had been formed. They were planning on finding the monster that caused this and bringing back her head. When Anna heard this she became horrified. SHe didn't know her sister very well but she would not allow anyone to kill Elsa. And being the only member of the royal family left she made orders to but those whispers to rest. She decided it would be best if she went and talked to Elsa. Her subjects respectfully nodded their heads and wished her godspeed. But they did not agree. In their mind you could not negotiate with a witch, that's what they started calling Elsa. The mobs never broke apart.

They left a day after Anna did, in hopes they would not be discovered. The people of Arrendale supplied the mob with an thing they had that could be used as a weapon. Sure, they weren't an army but in some ways they were worse. They were angry, determined villagers. The Queen had damned them into an eternal winter, and they were going to put an end to it. No matter the cost.

**There! Kinda short but hey, it's here. Reviews inspire me to write more!**


	3. Alone

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I had severe writers block. Anyway I hope it was well worth the wait. Enjoy!**

It was about noon when Elsa and Elphaba decided to stop walking and take a rest. They stopped by a waterfall. Of course, it was frozen in solid ice. Elsa, who had kept her gloves, was poking at the water with a large, fallen tree branch in hopes to break the ice. She wasn't very strong and was beginning to get tired.

"Elphaba, can you help me with this?" Elsa asked her companion.

Elphaba was reluctant to respond. She wanted to help, but she did want to get the close to the water. Elsa guessed she'd have to do all the work herself when the witch didn't respond. She had never been able to thaw anything just freeze it. Her magic didn't give her an ability. Elsa perked up with an idea.

"Elphaba, would you by any chance have a spell that could thaw this lake?" Elsa asked hopefully.

Elphaba considered this. "I may have something." SHe responded. SHe pulled out her book of spells and started flipping through it. Eventually she found something. SHe started to do her chanting and the ice that covered the water began to melt. Elsa quickly thanked Elphaba and ran to the water. She made sure her gloves were on tightly and then put her hands in the water. She scooped up a handful, and brought it to her dry mouth and drank it. The water was freezing cold, but Elsa didn't mind. Elsa expected Elphaba to drink from the little stream, to. But she didn't. Elsa didn't really spend time dwelling over the question of why. She felt it wasn't her business to pry.

As they continued to walk, Elphaba brought up the question of where in the world it was they were going. Elsa couldn't find an answer. She figured they would just stumble across a new world and they'd find out exactly where they belonged. But Elsa had to come to grips with reality and realize that wouldn't happen. Since they didn't know where they were going they decided to stop for the time being.

Elphaba suggested that Elsa should make another shelter out of ice. The witch secretly admired and envied her ability to do that. Elsa didn't make something spectacular, just a simple dwelling place. Elsa was surprised she could do that.

Elphaba told her companion she was leaving to go get some wood for the fire. Elsa was confused. She had made fire with her hands, what did she need wood for? But elphaba claimed the wood make it last longer.

Elsa only expected her to be gone a few minutes. But the minutes turned to hours and she hadn't returned. How long did it take to get wood, she wondered. But she could understand that it might be hard. Everything was covered in snow so it'd be hard to find. But couldn't she cut down trees or something with her magic? She seemed to have a spell for everything in that books he always carried around. Elsa wasn't sure why she was so nervous when Elphaba didn't return. But she knew it was something along the lines of her fear to be alone. She had been alone far to much.

She jumped up and rang when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door with such excitement but it wasn't who she expected...

**there ya go. I apologize for it being so short and for taking so long to update it. I'll try to get the next one up quicker. Please review!**


End file.
